


Cookies (part 2)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [32]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Cookies, Gen, Light Angst, Prompt Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Cookies always make things better.





	Cookies (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.
> 
> ****** Spoiler Alert: If you haven't seen Captain America: Civil War, this story contains a spoiler. Fair Warning. *****

\- “Come in.” – Rhodes said, not knowing who was on the other side of the door, but whoever it was, made Tony upset and uncomfortable.

\- “Hey, Rhodey. Tony.”

\- “Hey, kid. What’s up?” – Rhodes could tell she was fearful. “She probably thinks I’m mad at her.”, he thought, gesturing for her to come close.

\- “I’m gonna go to the cafeteria.” – Tony said, his voice cold as ice.

Rhodes knew Tony blamed Steve for what had happened to him, and, to a certain extent, blamed Sofia as well. But he didn’t. It was a freaky accident. Sure, it all started with Steve but still, it was just an accident. He didn’t blame Sofia either. She couldn’t have predicted that any of this was going to happen when she started dating Steve.

\- “How you feeling, Rhodey?” – She asked him, her voice small. As small as she looked in that moment.

\- “Like I was run over by a dump truck, but other than that, peachy.”

\- “Rhodey, I’m so sorry. I had no idea any of this was going to happen. I’m really sorry.”

\- “Kid, listen. None of this is your fault. You weren’t there. Besides, it was an accident. I don’t even blame Sam or Vision. Sam was just trying to dodge Vision’s power. He didn’t know I was right behind him. And Vision got distracted. How that could even happen is beyond me. Anyway, it’s no one’s fault. Just a weird accident, okay?” – Rhodes saw tears in Sofia’s eyes. He could tell that, for some reason, she blamed herself. – “Now, is that chocolate chip cookies that I smell?”

\- “Yes, I stopped by your favorite bakery and bought some, just for you.” – She answered, chuckling.

Taking the box from her, Rhodes quickly opened it and took one, shoving half of it in his mouth before offering one to her. She shook her head and thanked him. He knew this couldn’t be easy on her. One look at her and you could tell all she wanted was to crawl into her bed and cry her eyes out. She found herself caught between the two most important people in her life.

On one side she had Tony, someone who had been like a brother to her for as long as he could remember. Someone who had been there whenever she needed him. Someone who had pulled her from the bottom of the pit more times than she likes to admit. Someone she loves dearly.

On the other side she had Steve, the man that had her heart. The man that made her feel like the only girl in the world. The man that made happy, happier than he had ever seen her. The man that wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. The man that had saved her more than once from her own darkness.

How could she not be divided? Rhodes knew that Tony most likely made things even harder by blaming her. But still, there she was, willingly putting herself in a position where she could get yelled at by Tony, all just so she could see how he was doing. That was true friendship.

Taking another cookie from the box, Rhodes decided that he needed to have a talk with Tony about her. He couldn’t let their friendship become damaged because of what happened. If he didn’t blame her, why would Tony? Sofia was the most loyal, caring, loving person they both knew. It wasn’t fair to her that Tony would blame her for something that was beyond her control.

\- “Everything is going to be okay, Sofia. You’ll see.”

\- “I’m not sure it will, Rhodey. Tony blames me for everything that had happened.”

\- “I’ll make sure he knows that he’s wrong in blaming you. Don’t worry, kid. It will be okay.” – Rhodes told her, patting her hand and eating another cookie, making a satisfied growl that made her chuckle.

It wouldn’t be easy, but, just as determined as he was to walk again, he was determined to talk some sense into Tony’s head, even if that meant kicking his ass.


End file.
